The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a module for a substrate processing apparatus, and in particular to a substrate processing apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a magnetic device.
There is increasing demand to increase device functionality and to raise manufacturing yield in a number of processing processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices and magnetic devices. Consequently, the number of necessary substrate processing chambers is increasing. As a result there has also been an increase in the floor space needed for substrate processing apparatuses.
A substrate processing apparatus that occupies a small floor space is accordingly desired.